heavyobjectfandomcom-20200214-history
Mariage Nightcap
is a graduate student from Cambridge University who was imprisoned in the Château de Rouge.Heavy Object: Dominion 70% Chapter 2 Part 2 Etymology A Night Cap is a cocktail including brandy, blue curacao and anisette. Appearance Mariage is described as a girl with an unbalanced build; short but with large breasts, with messy brown hair and glasses that look like they could slip down at any moment. She wears the prison uniform of the Château de Rouge, a thick and baggy orange-brown jumpsuit with no pockets.Heavy Object: Dominion 70% Chapter 2 Part 6 Personality Mariage is a weak-willed woman who will do anything to survive, though this is because her will has grown remarkably feeble while in prison.Heavy Object: Dominion 70% Chapter 2 Part 8 She prefers to cling to the strongest-looking guy around, and has been described by Quenser as the NTR-type, who the more you push, the easier she ends up somewhere else.Heavy Object: Dominion 70% Chapter 3 Part 3 Despite her obvious faults as a person, Mariage has a sharp intellect and acute analytical skills. She quickly realized Quenser was the type of guy who would still save her despite him complaining about her personality.Heavy Object: Dominion 70% Chapter 3 Part 1 Background While a graduate student at Cambridge University, in the South Britain district, Mariage aided the Legitimacy Kingdom's military by revealing to them weaknesses in their own Objects. When the Private Bank, a second generation Capitalist Corporations Object holding the main server of a tax haven bank, was being used in order to learn information about secret transactions of VIPs from the four world powers and secretly gain their 'support', Mariage took the initiative before the "powerless dictator" could spread its threat across the world. She created a fake list to make it look as though she had sent a virus into Private Bank's main server and stolen all of the personal information, before conducting waves of information warfare to convince people that she had penetrated the defenses and obtained all of the data. Before they realized it was a bluff, the secret VIPs had the Private Bank destroyed for revenge. Due to her actions, the higher ups in the military judged her to be a problem and made arrangements so she would be imprisoned in the political prison Château de Rouge. Despite being a prisoner, Mariage was able to access information from the outside world and remain financially active, getting royalties from e-books, advertising income from her blog and making financial transactions with her money, having unused private rooms at the London Stock Exchange and Wall Street, though her trade records are a fair way into the red. Chronology Judgement -195℃ When Quenser inflitrated the political prison Château de Rouge, he contacted Mariage, who was in the cell next to her, and informed her of the need for her abilities and his goal of breaking her out of the prison. While waiting for the operation to start, he told her about his and Heivia's mission to sabotage the Ame-no-Uzume while it was underwater. However, she led him into a trap, as she was following the orders of the jailers in exchange for an easier life in prison. Both Quenser and Mariage managed to escape from the prison using the chaos of the Ame-no-Uzume's attack, and were spared from being killed thanks to the arrival of the Baby Magnum.Heavy Object: Dominion 70% Chapter 2 Part 10 After causing a jealous Milinda to attack Quenser due to her insistence in clinging to him, Mariage accompanied Quenser and Heivia onto the Summer Vacation, one of the Winchell family's armed cruise ships, to analyze the documents and info obtained by the Winchell family's maids in their attack on the Ame-no-Uzume's maintenance base zone in the New Caledonia District. After that, she stayed inside the Summer Vacation. She was the one to come up with the idea of using milk to block the Ame-no-Uzume's Bamboo Pipe and she quickly contacted Quenser to suggest it to him, as unlike the Summer Vacation's maids she was unwilling to die for Heivia, or at all.Heavy Object: Dominion 70% Chapter 3 Part 15 Skills and Abilities A graduate student at Cambridge University, Mariage's field of study is mechanical engineering and data processing. She also has some skill in information warfare, which she used to successfully trick people into thinking she'd broken into the Private Bank and obtained the personal information stored there, causing the Object's destruction. Gallery Heavy Object v08.jpg|Mariage Nightcap with Karen I Winchell on the cover of Heavy Object: Dominion 70% Trivia *Mariage shares her family name with Mike Nightcap, though it is unknown whether or not they are related in any way. References Category:Characters Category:Legitimacy Kingdom Category:Female